


Unexpected Love

by nephilimswitchlight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Celebrity Bucky Barnes, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Teacher Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilimswitchlight/pseuds/nephilimswitchlight
Summary: Steve Rogers's life hadn't taken the turn he had been expecting. When a drunken teenage mistake turns him into a father, his whole world view changed. The only thing that mattered now were his kids. He would do any and everything for them. Though he may not know, or be willing to admit, he was still missing something. Someone. He had absolutely no idea that that someone could end up being A-List celebrity James 'Bucky' Barnes. A man who was also looking for his missing piece. Will they be able to find that piece in each other?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been sitting on this for what feels like forever. I couldn't help actually going somewhere with it. Hope you enjoy it as well!

A large hand runs through blonde hair as Steve let out a heavy sigh. He was exhausted and stressed, with this newfound set back threatening to be the last straw on his heavily weighed down shoulders. He didn’t know what to do, where to go or how to fix this. He had done everything he possibly could to keep his home, but now it was being taken from them. 

He let out a very heavy sigh and looked towards his ancient scratched to hell phone and knew that he only really had one choice. It was either call his ma, or let him and his kids be homeless. He could never, ever do that. His kids meant more to him than anything, and nothing would ever get in the way of their wellbeing. Especially not his pride.

He knew that his ma would be more than happy for them to stay with her. In fact, she has urged them to stay with her multiple times. Steve has always refused, stating that he wanted to take care of things himself. Now though, he had no choice. 

So he sucked it up and called her. Despite knowing the outcome he still feared having the conversation that was about to happen. When she answered excitedly he swallowed thickly before greeting her in return. 

“Hey, Ma.”

“Steve, baby, what’s wrong?” she asked immediately, concern in her voice. She knew him far too well for him to be able to deceive her in any way.

He sighed and sank into the couch. “Rowan had a really bad asthma attack a couple weeks ago. It was so bad his inhaler wasn’t doing a thing. I had to take him to the hospital. The bill was so high, I didn’t have enough for rent. We’re being evicted.”

Sarah gasped. “Oh, baby. I’m so sorry. You’re coming here.”

He let out a relieved sigh as she said it without even so much of a question. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

“Of course I did Steven!” she exclaimed as if the idea of doing otherwise was preposterous. “Though we will be having words about why you didn’t come to me when Rowan needed the hospital. I would have helped then too.”

“You know why, Ma.” he replied softly and she sighed. 

“Steve, baby, needing help sometimes doesn’t make you a bad father.”

“It feels like it.”

“I know, my love, but it really doesn’t. You are an excellent father.”

“I doubt that more and more every day.”

“You listen here young man. There has never been a better father on this earth. You have made the best of a bad situation for years and give those sweeties everything you can. You put their needs above yours. You love them with everything that you are and provide every little thing they need even when it is hard. Don’t you think for one moment that you are anything less than an amazing father.”

“Amazing father’s don’t allow their kids to be homeless. Amazing fathers would do even more to make sure that this situation never happens.”

“So you think that any parent who ends up homeless is a bad parent?”

“Of course not!” he exclaimed and she made a noise that he knew as her pointed, ‘you proved my point’ hum. 

“Then why is it different when it applies to you?”

“Because I should be doing more.”

“You do anymore Steven, and you’ll wear yourself down to nothing. There is not a thing you can do about the absurdity of this country’s health care, about the ridiculous wages available, or that your landlord is a right asshole.”

He knew that she was right, but it didn’t get rid of the pit in his stomach or the fear gripping his heart. “What am I going to tell the kids?” he asked weakly and she hummed. 

“Well that’s easy of course. Just tell them Nana finally convinced you to move in. You will be enrolling them in the school down the street here, right? 

“Yeah, Ma, I’ll have to. I’m not too concerned about the school, it’s one of the best in the city. I do feel a bit awful about it though, they already have friends here. I hope they aren’t too mad at me about it.”

“Oh, Steve. Those kids adore you of course they won't be. What about you? You can’t commute all the way across the borough every day Steve.”

“I’ll have to, unless I can find a school that is hiring nearby, if not in Cobble itself. I have already asked to be transferred to the store’s branch closer to you though.”

“I wish you would quit that job.”

“You know why I can’t, Ma.”

She gave a heavy sigh, though didn’t argue and instead asked, “How long do you have to move out?”

“The weekend.”

She made an angry noise. “That is preposterous. No worries, yours and the kids' rooms are furnished already. Just bring the essentials.”

“Ma, I’m going to want to get my own place again as soon as possible.”

“And we will find you better furnishings when you do.”

“Ma…-”

“Steven Grant Rogers, do not argue with your mother. You and those angels are my whole life, and you are going to let me spoil you for once, understood?”

“It doesn’t feel right.”

“Baby, I know that asking for help is hard for you. You aren’t asking. I’m demanding. It hurts to see my sunshine boy so down. Please. Just come home Steve and let me help you.”

Steve took a shuddering breath and then nodded. “Okay. Okay Ma. I’ll just bring the necessities and see you tomorrow.”

The sigh she gave was loud in his ear, though the little thankful prayer in Gaelic she let out was much softer. “That is probably the best news I have ever heard in my life. The only way it could get better is if you tell me you’ll stop working for the art store and find a school system that actually appreciates you.”

“Ma.” he groaned and she just tisked before sighing. 

“Okay, okay. One miracle at a time.”

“Thank you, Ma. For everything.”

“There is nothing to thank me for, baby boy. You are my son and I am always, always here for you and my grandbabies.”

“I know.” he sighed heavily and once again ran his hand through his hair. “I should go Ma, I have a lot to do before the kids get home from their playdate at Sam’s.”

“Okay baby. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He hung up and set the phone aside. This really wasn’t where he thought he would be at twenty four, but one hazy mistake at sixteen changed everything. 

When Steve was starting high school, he was beginning to realize that he had absolutely no attraction to girls. Sure, he could see that they were aesthetically pleasing and he loved drawing them but there was no sexual attraction at all. Steve was already a social outcast due to his small stature, hatred of anything physical, almost constant illnesses, fiery Irish temper and refusal to allow bullies to get away with their actions. He hated to admit it, but he was afraid to add gay to that list as well. 

So between his sophomore and junior years, not long after he turned sixteen actually, when he was invited to the first party of his life by his new friend Clint, he decided to just ignore that fact about himself. Though he needed a lot of alcohol to do so. 

His idea of ignoring it was to outrageously flirt with the only girl who had ever shown attraction to him in his life. She was sweet and kind, and way beyond flirty. She also didn’t seem to care that he was awful at flirting or that he was shamefully drunk. She was far too happy to progress the flirting to kissing, heavy petting and then what was more than likely awful, clumsily sloppy sex. Steve didn’t actually remember that part of the night more than the uncomfortable feeling it left him. 

Despite the lack of memory, the night would end up being the most unforgettable night of his life when she ended up pregnant. She was fundamentally against abortion, in a way and to an extent that left Steve slightly ill at ease as he was very, very pro choice. He didn’t want her to have to feel like she had no option, but she was adamant. Despite refusing to end the pregnancy, she also refused to be a mother. It wasn’t a qualm that Steve shared in the slightest. If she was willing to carry the child to term, he was more than willing to raise her.

What he wasn’t expecting was for her to be a they. The twin had somehow managed to hide behind his sister at every ultrasound and come delivery day was a very unexpected surprise. One that he welcomed with open arms nonetheless. 

From the moment he set eyes on the two beautiful blonde heads he fell in love harder and faster than he knew possible. They became his everything. 

His mom was by his side from the get go. She supported every decision he made, though refused to let him neglect himself. She helped him with the kids for the first four years of their lives while he finished high school and got his education degree with a minor in art. Despite being in school full time, he still worked two jobs and did his best to earn enough for his kids' needs. He didn’t mind staying with his mom, but he was far too proud to allow himself to mooch off of her. As far as he was concerned, the moment he became a father he was an adult, it didn’t matter if he wasn’t even seventeen yet. 

He was so determined to be independent that as soon as he finished school and had an actual teaching job, albeit at a very low pay in a school he was surprised could even afford an art program, he moved into his own place. His salary at the school alone wasn’t enough to support the kids, so he had to keep his part time job at the art supplies store. 

Now though, after only three years on his own, he had to go back to his mom. He felt like an absolute failure. He was hovering on the edge of losing the apartment for months, but this late payment was the last straw for a landlord that hadn’t wanted him there anyway. He was grateful for his mom, but this really was the last thing he had needed to happen. 

He was jarred from his thoughts by the door banging open and delighted laughter sounding from the front of the apartment. Steve plastered on a smile and pushed himself off of his bed, making it to the living room just in time to catch two exuberant and small bodies as they crashed into him. 

“Daddy!” they cried together excitedly. “Uncle Sam and Riley bought us ice cream!”

Steve lifted his eyes to meet his best friend’s, who just gave an unapologetic grin. “They deserved a treat.”

“I’m sure they did.” Steve agreed easily, pressing a kiss to first Libby’s wild golden curls and then Rowan’s sleeker, paler head. 

“We totally did!” his son exclaimed as he nodded enthusiastically. “We helped Riley do his exercises!”

“Did you, now?” he asked and Libby was the one who nodded delightedly and replied. 

“Mhmm! We were nurses like Nana!”

“That absolutely does deserve ice cream.”

The kids cheered at his agreement, giving him one last tight hug before running off to their rooms. “Put your bags away kids and then come back out, okay? We have something important to talk about.”

He received two calls of agreement. His apprehension at the conversation must have shown on his face, as Sam set a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be okay Steve. You call your mom?”

He looked up to meet his best friend’s dark eyes and nodded. “She was more than happy for us to move back. I just hope it isn’t for too long.”

“You’ll work things out, Steve. It’ll be okay.”

He sighed heavily and nodded. “I hope so. Thanks for taking them today. I don’t think I could have made the calls I needed to with them here.”

“Hey man, any time.” he pulled Steve’s smaller form into a tight hug, one that the blonde returned with ease. “You’re my family, I’m always here for you.”

“Still, thank you.” he said as he released him. “You’re the best friend I could ever ask for.”

He gave a wide grin. “Don’t I know it!”

Steve laughed and fondly shook his head before calling, “Kids, come say bye to Uncle Sam!”

Two sets of feet scurried through the small hall and his little terrors were there, tossing themselves onto Sam this time. He laughed and picked them up, swinging in a circle as he did so. Steve pushed down on the irrational jealousy at his ease of doing such a move and just smiled as they said goodbye. 

When Sam was gone, his kids turned to face him in one smooth movement. Two pairs of identical bright blue eyes stared at him questioningly and Rowan asked softly, “Is everything okay daddy?”

“Come sit, guys.” he motioned to the couch, sitting in the middle and instantly having a child curled into either side of him. “You know how Nana didn’t like that we moved here?”

“She said she missed us too much.” Libby stated with a nod. 

“She for sure misses us.” Steve agreed, nodding in return. 

“We miss her too.” Rowan spoke up lightly. “Nana is the best.”

“She really is.” Steve took a deep breath in before saying, “Something came up, and we can’t stay here anymore. We’re going to go back and stay with Nana for a while.”

Both little faces lit up, Libby even let out an enthusiastic cheer. Rowan bounced slightly, his small hand reaching over to grip Steve’s. “We are!” he asked with wide eyes. “For real?”

Steve nodded seriously. “Are you two okay with that?”

They both instantly nodded and he asked, “Even though that means changing schools?”

They shared a look and Libby nodded. “Daddy, we don’t like our school.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up in shock and he frowned. “What do you mean you don’t like your school? I thought you both really liked your teachers?”

“We don’t like being in separate classes.” Rowan stated in a near whisper and Libby nodded before speaking more firmly than her brother. 

“The boys won’t let Ro play sports with them because he’s smaller than them. They won’t let me play either because I’m a girl.”

“I want to play baseball but they all say I’d be too bad. That I couldn’t even hit a ball further than an inch because I’m weak.” Rowan’s eyes were downcast and Steve felt his heart clench painfully. 

“The girls won’t play with me either, because I’d rather play Harry Potter or Pokémon or something fun and they all just want to play American Girls. They make fun of me for not having one.” Instead of looking sad, Libby looked pissed. Her lips were flattened and eyes narrowed. It was a very familiar look, one Steve knew his own face was graced with far too often. 

“Ms. Heidi, the music teacher, was mean to me when I wore my Mulan shirt.” Rowan’s arms were now crossed over his small waist as he pouted. “She said I can’t dress in girl clothes or play the flute, because it makes me a freak.”

Steve’s jaw clenched and he was sorely tempted to tear that teacher a new one. “Loves, why didn’t you tell me?”

“You really like it here. You work so hard for us to be in that school.” Libby said gently. “We didn’t want you to think we hate it.”

“We don’t!” Rowan exclaimed. “Well, we never did when we shared a class.”

“Because we had each other.” Libby added with a decisive nod. “They all have lots of money daddy. We could never be like them.”

Steve’s heart broke and he gathered both of his babies into his lap, pressing kisses to each of their heads. “Never keep anything like this from me again. You two are my entire world. You come first. Always.”

He felt them nod against him, both sets of hands gripping his shirt tightly. He couldn’t believe that they felt like they had to protect him. They should never, ever have to protect him. That was his job. And he had failed them both. 

“I’m so sorry.” he told them firmly. “Sorry that you felt you had to hide from me. You never, ever have to hide from me. Understood?”

“Yes, daddy.” they chorused together. They sat in a tight hug for a few minutes longer until Rowan pulled away and looked at him with a sad frown. 

“Daddy, do we have to move because I went to the hospital? Is it my fault?”

“No, baby.” he reached over and gently held his son’s face. “It isn’t at all your fault. Mr. Russel just didn’t like that I was late with money again. It isn’t at all your fault.”

“But money was gone because of me.”

“It could have just as easily been me, Ro.” Steve assured him while gently caressing his hair. “So don’t you feel bad for a second. Besides, knowing how bad your school was for you I’m more than happy to be moving back in with Nana.”

“What school will we go to now?” Libby asked curiously while cuddling closer to Steve, her head burrowing into his shoulder. 

“You know the really big pretty brick one down the street from Nana’s house?”

“The one that kinda looks like a castle?” Rowan asked and he nodded. Both of them got intrigued looks on their faces before he asked again, “Can we be in the same class?”

“I’ll be sure of it.” Steve promised. “Will you two tell me if you have any problems this time? If anyone is bullying you, kids, teachers, other parents even, you tell me right away.”

“We promise.” they chorused together and he let out a relieved sigh.

That night when he was tucking each of them in individually, he addressed something each of them had said earlier. He didn’t want to bring his concerns up in front of the other sibling, in case they were too embarrassed or nervous. 

With Rowan, after reading his favorite book  _ Is Your Mama a Llama _ , he ran his fingers through the small boy’s hair and asked gently, “Ro, baby, is that music teacher why you don’t wear any of your Disney shirts anymore?”

Rowan hesitated for a moment and then nodded slowly. “I don’t wanna be a freak, Daddy.”

Anger at the teacher filled him again, but he tapped it down and kissed Rowan’s forehead. “Baby, liking Disney princesses doesn’t make you a freak. You can like and wear whatever you want. There is nothing wrong with it.”

“I could even play the flute?” he asked nervously and Steve nodded. 

“You can play whatever you want, baby. If you want to play the flute, I’ll look into the music programs at the new school and see how I can get you one.”

Rowan suddenly pounced forward, his slender arms wrapping around Steve’s neck. “Thank you! You’re the best dad in the world.”

Tears sprung to his eyes and he blinked them away as he gently embraced his baby. When Rowan let go, he helped him settle into the bed again. He tucked him in tightly and made sure that his Flounder plush was firmly under his arm. As soon as he made sure his boy was secure he made his way to his girls room right next door. 

She was sitting cross legged on her bed and attempting to braid her hair, a look of frustration on her adorable face. Steve couldn’t help but to grin at the sight and ask, “Need some help Libby Bell?”

“Yes please, daddy.”

He clamored onto her small bed and instantly took her curls in hand as well as the brush she handed him. As he gently brushed her hair he asked, “Lib, are you mad that I can’t get you the same things your peers’ parents can?”

“No!” she exclaimed as if his question was insane. “Of course not, daddy. Why?”

“Because I want you to have everything your precious little heart desires. I don’t want you to miss out on friends because I can’t get you something.”

“If people don’t want to be my friend because I don’t have a stupid doll, I don’t wanna be their friend.”

A swell of pride hit him and he leaned forward to kiss her head. The second he was done with her braid, she turned around to face him. “I don’t need fancy toys, daddy. I’d rather use my imagination and create things. It would be more fun to make sock puppets and write a play than to have a bunch of ‘spenive plastic made to look like people.”

“If I could go out right now and get you one, you’d say no?”

She gave a firm nod. “Don’t worry daddy. I’m not upset I don’t have their dumb toy. I’m upset that they think they can make me feel bad about it. Its dumb and not fair.”

He lightly brushed aside the wisps of hair that couldn’t make it in the braid and gave her a proud smile. “How’d I get such a smart little girl?”

“I get it from you, daddy.” 

He beamed and helped her slide under the covers. “You want a story tonight?”

She shook her head. “No, I’m sleepy already. Do you know where Remus went? I think he fell when I was looking for my jammie shirt.”

Steve looked down on the floor and lifted her stuffed wolf triumphantly. “One werewolf for my little monster.”

She giggled and accepted him eagerly. “Thanks daddy. I love you.”

“Love you too, Libby Bell.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and went into the living room. Once there, he collapsed onto the couch with a heavy sigh. He really did have the best children he could possibly ask for. He hated with every fiber of his being that they had a single issue, let alone the plethora they did, with bullying. He hoped with all that he was that this move would be good for them. He hated having to need assistance, but as far as he was concerned this eviction was now looking like a blessing in disguise. With any luck, maybe things could start looking up for the three of them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets an incredibly attractive man, and is immediately infatuated.

Steve wondered at his stubbornness sometimes. Why did he have to be so certain of a thing, anything really, and refuse to budge in it? Moving back to his mom's place was the best decision he could have made for his family. It was like his kids were in a whole new world. He should have done it much sooner. He was a little disgusted in himself that he hadn’t. 

Libby and Rowan were thriving in the new environment. When transferring them to the school in his mom’s neighborhood, he had made sure they were placed in the same class. Though with how fast they both found friends, it was almost unnecessary. 

The school had clubs they were both beyond passionate about. There was a creative writing program targeted for each age group. Libby embraced the like minded second graders with enthusiasm. She had even met a young girl there named Cara who introduced her to another club she loved even more. A Harry Potter one. His little girl finally had a way to channel her creativity. A well as, and more importantly, share the thing she adored the most with others who loved it as much. 

Rowan was able to join the band, with the flute he was so eager to learn. Well, band was a sort of loose term. It was more a music teacher helping the five students interested. Each was exuberant about playing an instrument, and she was happy to teach them how. Rowan was the youngest in the group, but he didn’t hesitate to talk to the older students. He had become attached to one boy in particular, a fourth grader named Mars. Ro decided he was his mentor now, as the older boy played both the violin and baseball. Mars didn’t seem to mind his starry eyed adoration and took him under his wing easily, delighting Rowan. 

With both his kids so delighted, so stimulated, Steve was kicking himself. He absolutely should have moved them sooner. He could see a vast difference in how they were doing. They both would come home with blinding smiles on their faces. They always had new, exciting stories to tell. Libby had even gone to a sleepover! Something his little girl had never even contemplated doing before. 

Knowing that they had been miserable and he had had a hand in it, no matter how indirect, tore him up inside. He felt more guilty then he knew was possible. 

He knew his ma saw how he was feeling. His guilt and obsession over failing them visibly eating him. She didn’t let him wallow in it for long though. One night after the kids had gone to bed, she brought him cocoa like she had when he himself was a kid. She then guided him into the couch and sat beside him. Didn’t speak. Only stared at him with intent, ocean blue eyes until he sighed. 

“I was failing them, ma. I let my pride keep us in a place that was bad for all of us. They didn’t tell me they were having issues, because they wanted to protect me. It's not their job to protect me.”

“Do you remember, you were a little older than them, and we had finally, fully gotten rid of Joseph.”

“Ma..-”

“Shh.” she placed a slim finger over his lips. “You don’t know what I’m going to say, so let me speak.”

“Yes, ma. Sorry.”

She gave a soft smile and pat his cheek. “For the first few months it was only us, I was so jumpy. Scared of shadows and worried every sound at the door was him. You could see how worried I was and spent all of your free time with me. You’d paint me beautiful things, even tried baking cookies once, all to distract me. To make sure I was okay.”

“Of course, I did! You’re my mom and were hurting.”

She gave him a pointed look and he sighed. “That is not the same thing. Doing those things wasn’t hurting me.”

“Do you remember when I realized what you were doing?” She asked softly. “When I saw that you were trying to protect me as much as I was protecting you?”

He thought back, trying to pinpoint the event she was referencing but couldn't. So he shook his head and received another soft smile. 

“You were being bullied by that disgusting, horrendous little boy. The stocky one with the pig nose.”

Steve snorted and gave a nod. “Yeah. Gilmore. Arrogant prick.”

Sarah chuckled and nodded as well. “Yes, absolutely. Do you remember his last name too? The reason you didn’t tell me it was happening?”

“Hodge.” he replied with a sigh. He knew where she was going with this now as the boy in question came back to mind. “His dad was Joseph’s boss. I was scared that if I told you and we had to go to the principal, that it would somehow get back to him and he’d hurt you again.”

“You let yourself be hurt to protect me.” she reminded him gently. “You had no concept of restraining orders and the other adult side of things. You saw something you knew could hurt me and did what you could to make sure it wouldn’t. These little babes of yours are cut from the exact same cloth as you, my sunshine boy. If they can do something to make sure you’re happy, they will. That will never change, like you doing the same for me won't.”

“How did you handle it?” he asked in a small voice. “It isn’t easy, and I can’t imagine I was for you either.”

“Oh Steve, heaven knows it was the hardest and proudest revelation of my life. I have always been proud of you, but that day made me realize the extent of how beautiful your heart is. I told you, though, that it wasn’t necessary. That you don’t have to protect me. You, my darling, you told me that was stupid. That I protected you and you protected me. It's how a family works.” She took his face between her hands and stared straight into his eyes. “The four of us are a family, Steve. You will protect us with every fiber of your being, but you have to accept that we will protect you too.”

“They’re only kids.” he implored thickly. “They need to stay kids.”

“And they will, baby. They aren’t trying to be mini adults like a certain son of mine. They just want to make you happy too.”

“They’re all of my happiness.” he blinked wet eyes at her. “Am I not showing them that?”

“You are!” she assured him firmly. “Of course you are! But kids, they see things. They can see you’re stressed. They can see you aren't as happy as you could be. No matter how hard you try, you can't hide everything from them. Trust me, I tried with you. It's not possible.”

“Do you think they’ll hide something like that again?”

“We can hope not.” Sarah replied. “They know you don’t want them to. And so far, they’re both very happy here, and at their new school.”

“They love it, ma!” he exclaimed, before sighing. “I should have moved us sooner.”

“You moved exactly when you were supposed to.” she declared without hesitation. “The universe will never give you more than you can handle. You’re right where you need to be, when you need to be there.”

“So I didn't make a mistake staying where we were?”

“I don’t think so at all. I think you made all the right choices for you, and for the kids. I’m so glad to have you here, Steve, and of course I’d have loved if you never left. But you needed to. For you.”

“Thank you, ma.” he leaned forward into her and she wrapped her arms around him. 

“Always, baby.”

She was beyond right that being there was where they needed to be now. Though Steve was sure it was certain it was wholly for his kids. While they were thriving, things were actually harder for him than he was expecting. Despite that, or because of it, he couldn’t help but think of his mom's words. That the kids saw things. Things he tried to keep secret.

With that in mind, he did everything he could to hide how truly stressed out and exhausted he was. Because he would never change a thing. The near constant smiles on his babies’ faces was more than worth the stress. Which there was a lot of. Starting with even getting to work

The commute was draining. Taxing on both his mind and body. On and off too many trains. Awake at an outrageous hour. All for a school that he may not have employment at much longer. 

Apparently, they were facing budget cuts. Again. This time, the arts program was the one headed towards the chopping block. His boss assured him it was nothing personal. He was, putting it simply, not essential. She promised they would do all they can to keep him, only it wasn’t looking good. 

So he went from busting his ass at a place that didn’t want him, to breaking his back at a place he was overqualified for. The only thing he was grateful for about his shift at the art supply store was that it was at night. Few customers meant that he could spend the very dull shifts at the store browsing for jobs. Well, between stocking and arranging things the day people were too lazy to actually do. 

Unfortunately, there weren’t any art teachers positions anywhere close. Being a night manager at an art supply store wouldn't cut it. He had to find another teaching job, or he would be forced to pick up more hours at the store. Or, even worse, find another like job.

He was beginning to contemplate looking outside of Brooklyn. It would make the commute even worse than it was now though. Unless he found one that would pay enough that they would be able to move. 

However, he didn’t like the idea of leaving Brooklyn permanently. It was home. Comfort. He also refused to uproot the kids again. They loved the new school. They had friends. No. moving was only possible when they got to middle school. In four years. So a horrible commute it was likely to be.

He let out a frustrated sigh and snapped the laptop shut, cursing at the painful click it made. He had to be more careful. Couldn’t risk breaking the stupid thing, no matter how slow and dying it was. He would be well and truly screwed without it.

“You alright?” a deep voice asked, causing his head to snap up. He hadn’t heard someone come in and wasn’t expecting a customer to be in front of him. He, most of all, wasn’t expecting the one whose eyes he met when he had raised his head. 

His mouth immediately fell open when he took in the man before him. Tall and broad shouldered with wavy brunette hair that brushed over his ears. He had startling silver blue eyes and plush cupid bow lips currently pulled in a small easy smile. He was so transfixing, Steve almost didn't even take in the sling holding his left arm to his body. He was too lost in the eyes. 

With a terrible blush, he shook himself from the trance. He pushed down the burning embarrassment and forced a smile on his face. “Yeah. Thank you. Can I help you?”

He shrugged his good shoulder. “I hope so. I wanted to try knitting? Know anything about it?”

“Uhm, basics, yeah.” he replied while moving around the counter. “Enough to get you started.”

“Excellent!” the man gave a huge grin. “My best friend said it may be good to get dexterity back in this dumb thing.” he lifted the hand of his injured arm. “I’m just hoping it's not boring enough to make me want to stab myself with the needles.”

A startled bark of laughter left Steve, completely unbidden, and he asked, “Not an artsy person?”

“Not a patient person.” he replied with a sheepish guilty smile. “This healing thing has been such a bitch and I know trying to knit will be almost as frustrating.”

“Well, good for you for not giving up.” Steve said, attempting to be encouraging as he led the man to the knitting supplies. 

“Well, if I ever want full use of the arm again, I’ve kinda gotta stay with it.”

Steve wanted to groan at himself, and hoped with all that he had that his skin wasn’t going as red as he felt. “Oh yeah, of course. Sorry.”

“No need to be sorry.” the man waved his concerned words away. “That came off way more snippy then I meant it to.”

“Oh no! It didn’t” Steve rushed to assure him. “I sounded kinda condescending. So, I am really sorry about that.”

“Like I said, no need.” He gave him a warm smile that caused butterflies to come into Steve's stomach. He returned it without hesitation though. Then shook himself out of the stare in order to focus back on leading him through the store.

They came up to the yarn and the man’s enthralling eyes went huge. “Shit. That is a hella lotta yarn. How do you choose?”

“What do you want to make?” Steve asked and the guy gave a one armed shrug. 

“Uhm, I think I can do squares? I’m not sure I could get fancy. Something like, a baby blanket? My sisters all have little kids.”

“You’re going to want something soft then.” Steve handed him a plush roll of frosted blue yarn. “Something comfortable and less durable then if you were aiming for hats.”

“Oh yeah, makes sense.” he squeezed the yarn and a delighted look came across his features. “Oh! That’s so soft!”

“Some of the softest we have.”

“Kinda want it all.” he glanced down at his arm with, in Steve’s opinion, an abnormally adorable frown. “Should have grabbed a cart.”

“You look at yarn. I’ll grab you one.” Steve told him with a smile, leaving before he could reply in what he hoped didn’t look like a hurry. 

That man was way too attractive for his own good. Steve had been attracted to men before, but never to this extent. Never so much that his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. Never to the point that his hands were clammy. That his breathing felt harder than it already was without heavy infatuation. Helping him was proving a form of torture. Though, a torture Steve couldn’t bring himself to stay away from. 

He came back to find the man attempting to hold five bundles of yarn in his good arm. He gave Steve a sheepish grin. “Yeah, I shoulda waited. They were way too tempting not to touch!”

Steve felt like he was choking on his tongue in an attempt to not say, ‘like you’. He was only barely able to manage a reassuring grin instead. “No worries. They are pretty tempting.”

“Like touching a cloud!” He exclaimed as he dropped them into the cart. He then grabbed a few more to add to them. Once satisfied he had enough, he turned back to Steve with a way too attractive questioning tilt of his head. “So, needles?”

“Plastic?” Steve couldn’t help teasing. “You know, in case the stabbing urge becomes too real.”

The man burst into delighted laughter. “Oh! I like you! All my friends would have gotten all worried I was serious, and either hovered over, or lectured me. You joke with me! Thank you! I needed that!”

Steve’s expression morphed into something cross between flattered and embarrassed. He had no idea how to reply to that. So he gave a hesitant grin and almost mumbled, “Uh, thank you? Glad I could make you laugh?”

“You very much did! So glad I came to this art store! Knitting could be torture, and you getting my sense of humor would be worth it.”

He couldn’t help but beam. “Well, thank you. So, needles?”

“Plastic for sure.” the man agreed. 

Steve helped him find the right ones, and then they were returning to the checkout counter. For a beyond absurd reason, Steve was disappointed as he checked the man’s items out. It was ludicrous to want a customer to stay. To want to prolong his shopping because he was otherworldly beautiful. More than that, it was evident that he was incredibly nice. Steve knew he was being far past ridiculous. 

Still. It didn’t stop the pang of sadness he felt when he handed him his bags. As he did so, the man’s eyes flickered to the name tag on Steve’s chest with a smile. 

“Thank you, Steve. You have been an amazing help.”

“Yeah, of course. Anytime.” he was frustrated by the crack in his voice and really wanted to bash his head into the counter. Why did he have to keep embarrassing himself in front of this ethereal man?

The other didn’t seem to notice, as he just grinned and lifted the fingers of his injured arm in a wave. “Hold you to that.”

He was gone seconds later and Steve couldn’t help staring after him. It was, without a doubt, dumb to be so attracted to the beautiful man. He was a stranger. A brief blip. Steve couldn’t date anyone. He had far more important things in life to worry about. Besides, a man like that would never be interested in Steve. He needed to forget the encounter had ever happened. He had to accept the truth. He’d never see the alluring man with his captivating quicksilver eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Would love to hear from you!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns a surprising thing about his new favorite customer, and gets asked an even more surprising question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late! I meant to update this weekend like normal, but got way to busy with work. Hope this chapter will be worth the wait!

Steve was wrong though. He did see him again, the next night even. He came directly to Steve with a sheepish grin on his face. A look that Steve immediately replied to with a surprised one of his own. He had not at all expected this. 

“So, knitting is harder than it looks,” the man remarked immediately as he stopped before Steve. 

He couldn’t help the small chuckle that he let out. “That so?”

“Yep. You got any books on it?”

“We do.”

The beautiful brunette beamed at him and Steve felt his traitor heart try and burst from his chest. The same feeling happened every single night following that. Because he was becoming increasingly incapable of resisting the charm of his nightly customer. A customer who for some reason kept returning. 

The man came in for ‘yarn that it won't matter if I destroy.’ Then it was different styled needles. Than a book on crochet, ‘just in case it's easier.' He bought literally anything you could think of out of the knitting department. Steve was impressed by his determination. He must have been very determined to get good. Or at least build up the strength in his hand like he had said. 

Sam had another, ridiculous, view of it. He had taken the kids over to his best friend’s house while his ma had her book club. While they were destroying Riley at Mario Kart, he told Sam about his new regular. The beautiful, obviously wealthy, and very determined knitter he was far too into. 

When he finished speaking, Sam stared at him like he was missing an easy piece of a puzzle. “Man, he does not care about knitting.”

“What? Of course he does! He’s in literally every night, Sam.”

“Exactly. Every night. Don’t you think he could far more easily come during the day?”

“Maybe he’s busy during the day.”

“Steve, come on! He’s coming there to see you!”

“What!” he exclaimed, drawing the attention of his kids and Sam’s boyfriend. “He so is not!”

“Do you have a new friend, daddy?” Rowan asked eagerly. “Friends are the best!”

“I don’t have a new friend, Ro.” Steve told him with a sad frown. “We're talkin about a guy who comes in to buy things at the store.”

“Your dad wants to be his friend though.”

“Ask him on a play date.” Libby replied with a shrug. As if it was as simple as that. 

“I do not want to ask him on a playdate.” he refuted to Sam’s smug look. “And he doesn’t either.”

“Sure, bud, whatever you say.” He raised an amused brow. “Because lots of guys spend hundreds of dollars on knitting supplies. All 'cus they’re passionate about knitting.”

“He may be!” Steve exclaimed. “Trust me, he is not coming in, tp spend all that money. Then using his time to learn a difficult craft to try and talk up the guy behind the counter.”

He could tell Sam knew he was leaving out the disparaging adjectives. His eyes narrowed and he pointed a finger at him. “You’re a catch, Rogers, and I bet you anything he’s interested in you.”

“Me too!” Rowan pipped up eagerly. “You’re an awesome friend daddy.”

“Thanks, buddy. Glad you think so.” he didn’t reply to Sam. His friend was out of his mind. 

He began to question if he was the wrong one a few days later at his next night shift at the store. The brunette came in at the same time as always. He once again, immediately made a beeline to Steve, an exuberant smile on his face. 

“So, I have decided that knitting is stressful.”

“You have?” Steve asked with a grin and amused raise of his eyebrow. 

“Yes. Exhausting even. But, I have heard that those adult coloring books take away stress.”

“And you want one?” he couldn't help but to grin even wider at the eager nod the man gave in response. 

“Absolutely! Then I can destress and still try the knitting. It's very much helping the dexterity of my hand, but is driving me nuts!”

“You have pencils? Markers?”

He shook his head. “No. Nothing at all. Want to help?”

He easily returned the eager, questioning smile and nodded. “Pencils happen to be one of my specialties.”

“Well then, Steve, I have to say I’ve come to the right person!”

The entire time helping him, Steve could have sworn he was flirting with him. Though part of him did wonder if he was only imagining it because of Sam’s ludicrous idea. He was unsure if a man like that would ever flirt with someone like him. He doubted far less the next day, though, when he went to pick up his check and got one hell of a surprise. 

He let go of each of his kids' hands as they entered the store, allowing them to run to where the shelf full of Ty animals were. He shot his boss a sheepish smile at their exuberant exclamations over the toys. “Sorry, Lucia. They had overly sugary waffles this morning.”

“Don’t be sorry, Steve. They’re precious.” She handed him his check and asked, “So, mind me asking? Why was Bucky Barnes looking for you by name?”

“Who is Bucky Barnes?”

Libby gave a sudden gasp and turned wide eyes up at him. “You don’t know who Bucky Barnes is!”

He smiled down at her and shook his head. “No. Who is he, Libby Bell?”

“He’s the White Wolf!” she exclaimed, arms tossed out at her side like she couldn’t believe him. “My all time favorite superhero!”

“He’s an actor?” he asked and Lucia nodded. 

“A famous one.”

“Everyone knows who he is, daddy!”

“I don’t.” Rowan replied bluntly and she sighed. 

“You don’t count, Ro. You hate superhero movies.”

“They’re loud.”

Steve frowned, confused as to why someone famous would be asking after him. He had no idea who this man was. How could he possibly know Steve? He pulled his phone out to google him and at least get an idea. As soon as the image came up, he gasped. 

Bucky Barnes was his beautiful night time regular. Who had apparently come looking for him. Why would someone so breathtaking, not to mention famous, be looking for Steve? It's not like he was the only person in this store who could help him. 

“You recognize him now?” Lucia asked and he gave an absent minded nod. 

“Yeah. He’s been coming in to get knitting stuff. Don’t know why he asked for me though.”

“Seemed pretty sad you wouldn’t be in until yesterday,” she gave him an amused look. “Someone’s got an admirer.”

Libby gasped and tugged on Steve’s pant leg. “Daddy! You have to be his friend! He's the best actor ever! He's also a good person! He does stuff at children's hospitals and animal shelters and everything!”

He ran a hand through her hair and gave her a small smile. “We’ll see, love.” 

She beamed eagerly and he was immediately hit by a sense of melancholy. He knew she was imagining them becoming friends like her and Cara. He hated knowing he’d end up disappointing her. They weren’t likely to become friends at all. 

He was curious though. Curious about his, apparently famous, customer and why he was looking for Steve. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Obsessing even. He knew he couldn’t find out the second part without speaking with him. He could find out some things about the man himself though. 

He refused to be one of those fans who obsessed over celebrities' personal lives. That didn't mean he couldn't look at his movie career. Steve had never seen any of his older, or newer, works. Various romcoms and some dramas. A few very sad sounding tragedies. The superhero movies though, he recognized every one of them. Libby had been in love with heroes since she saw Wonder Woman. White Wolf quickly became her favorite. He is pretty sure he had seen Bucky Barnes’s character's origin story a dozen times. He had no idea how he hadn’t recognized him. 

He was very, very talented. Award winning, even. Causing him to once again ask, what the hell was he doing looking for Steve? The thought was going to drive him crazy. He couldn't wait until he could ask the man himself. Or at least a version of the question. He didn’t really have the desire to ask, ‘why the hell you wanting to see me?’

He didn’t have to wait long at all. Like normal, he showed up during Steve’s night shift. A bright smile spread on his face as he came up to the counter. 

“Hey, Steve! Nice to see you! Have a good day?”

Steve couldn't help but to grin in return. “You too. It was okay. I heard you were looking for me?”

His expression turned sheepish. “Uh, yeah. I like talking to you. Everyone else stares.”

Steve’s own expression softened and he tilted his head. “See, I heard something else today. Apparently, I should have known your name this whole time.”

He blinked, his expression now morphing to one of confusion. “Wait, you haven't known who I am?”

Steve shook his head. “Nope. Didn’t even realize that I should have been able to know who you are.”

“But you like, gapped at me the first time I came in! I thought you were star struck!”

Steve blushed a brilliant red, cheeks bright enough he was sure he could feel it, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Uhhm, yeah see, I was a little bit. Not because you’re famous, but because you’re stunning.”

He grinned. “That so?”

Steve groaned, but nodded. “Yeah, was a little tongue tied.”

“Well then, I feel like I’ve been super rude. Not introducing myself. My ma would have my hide.” He held out his hand, which Steve immediately took. “Hey, Steve, I’m Bucky Barnes. I’ve been coming here way more than needed to so I could see you. Though I’d much rather ask you out on an actual date.”

Steve’s mouth fell open and he accidentally tightened his grip on the other man’s hand. “You would?”

“Absolutely. So, what do you say? Want to get dinner with me on your next night off?” his gorgeous eyes were eager and hopeful as he peered down to Steve’s.

Steve swallowed thickly. “You want to go to dinner with me?”

“More than anything. I really like you, Steve. Would like to get a chance to know you better.”

Steve wanted to say yes so bad. He wanted to go out with this beautiful man who was, somehow, as interested in him as he was. There was one, very important thing holding him back.

“I would love to, Bucky, but uh, I'm almost never free. My life is kind of chaos and well, there's something that will always, always be a priority. I want to get to know you too, Bucky. So much, but I don’t know if I can give you the time you deserve. That I can be what you deserve.”

“Just be you.” Bucky said without hesitation. “I like who you are, Steve. If you want to give this a try too, then I’m all in. I understand having other important things in your life. It won't change how interested in you I am.”

“I have two eight year old kids.” he stated, unwilling to beat around the bush. “I might cancel on you. Or leave in the middle of a date. If something happens with one of them, I’m there immediately.”

“As you should be.” Bucky squeezed the hand Steve had still been unable to bring himself to drop. “I would never, ever, try and come between your kids and you.”

“And you still want to try to date me?” he asked breathlessly. “Even knowing I’m a single parent?”

“Unless you’re a secret serial killer, I’m not sure there is much you can tell me that would make me not want to take you on a date.”

“No. Not a killer.” he said with a small laugh. “Though, I am an overworked single dad of two amazing little kids.”

“I’m an incredibly understanding, semi retired actor, trying to find enjoyment again. I have all the time in the world to give you, whenever you can. I would very much like to take you out, Steve. Please say yes?”

The infatuated grin that came over Steve’s face was impossible to control. As was the nod he gave. “Yes. I’d really like that, Bucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading! I appreciate you all so very much and would love to hear from you. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Its my goal to try and get this updated on Saturdays, just hope that life doesn't get in the way! I'll try my best though! Would love to hear from you, know what you think so far. :)


End file.
